Black Rock Shooter : Reflection of The World
by fujiwarahatsune
Summary: Menceritakan tentang petualangan di 2 dunia yang berbeda tapi sebenarnya sama untuk mengungkapkan rahasia yang tersembunyi di balik kasus pembunuhan misterius yang terjadi! Mampukah para tokoh utama kita mengungkapkan kebenarannya? Sebenarnya, siapa pelaku sebenarnya dari kasus itu?


**Fujiwara : Hai minna-san! Maaf ya karena tiba-tiba saya menulis ulang cerita ini. Menurut saya masih banyak sekali yang harus diperbaiki dengan cerita yang sebelumnya (saya masih amatir dalam menulis cerita). Dalam cerita yang ini, ada beberapa hal yang saya tambahkan yang tidak muncul di cerita yang sebelumnya dan ada beberapa hal yang saya hilangkan dan saya ubah (sisi buruk saya yang suka gonta-ganti cerita di tengah jalan lagi kambuh sepertinya ^^). Mungkin alur ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita yang sebelumnya tapi inti ceritanya tetap sama dan tidak berubah. Semoga kalian suka dengan fic saya Enjoy reading this and feel free to review!** -XXX- _**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN BLACK ROCK SHOOTER**_ **BLACK ROCK SHOOTER : REFLECTION OF THE WORLD** **Chapter 1.1 The Realworld and The Otherworld** _Narita Town,Time : 6.30 A.M..._ Seorang pria berambut abu-abu tengah mengisap rokoknya. Di mejanya terdapat banyak sekali berkas-berkas yang berserakan. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah berkas-berkas itu dan menghela nafasnya. "Raizou-san" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berjas hitam masuk sambil membawakan secangkir kopi. Pria bernama Raizou itu menghela nafasnya. "Ryotaro! Sudah kubilang kalau kau mau masuk ke dalam ruanganku, ketuk pintunya terlebih dahulu!". Pemuda bernama Ryotaro itu terkejut dengan bentakan pria itu dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ah! I...iya, Raizou-san". Raizou kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryotaro. "Ya sudah. Kau letakkan saja di sana. Aku sedang sibuk. Jadi, tolong segera tinggalkan ruangan ini dan jangan ganggu aku". Ryotaro menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ba...baik, Raizou-san". Ryotaro berjalan perlahan menuju meja Raizou dan meletakkan secangkir kopi yang di bawanya. Perlahan, pandangannya tertuju ke arah berkas-berkas yang berada di atas meja bosnya itu. "Raizou-san...ini?". Raizou-san menghela nafasnya dan kembali mengisap rokoknya. "Ya. Seperti yang kau ketahui. Ini adalah berkas-berkas mengenai kasus aneh yang sedang menimpa kota kita". "Kasus tentang penculikkan dan pembunuhan itu?". Raizou menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kasus penculikkan dan pembunuhan misterius itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali di kota ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi sebanyak ini" Raizou berkata sambil melihat ke arah berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di mejanya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan kota ini ya?" Tanya Ryotaro kepada atasannya itu. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kota ini" Jawab Raizou terlihat sedikit tertekan. "Hmmmm...orang-orang menghilang...lalu beberapa hari kemudian mereka di temukan dalam keadaan mengenaskan dan sudah tewas. Apa menurutmu ini kasus biasa?". "Kurasa tidak. Tapi, kita juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di kota ini. Mungkin saja suatu saat nanti kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya". Riiing...riiiing... Tiba-tiba suara telepon berbunyi. Raizou segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo, Narita Detective Agency. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?". Ryotaro hanya terdiam sambil mengamati Raizou yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon. Sepertinya, ia sudah sangat professional sekali sebagai seorang detektif. Beberapa, saat kemudian ekspresi Raizou berubah menjadi sedikit aneh. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi. "Ya. Baiklah. Saya mengerti. Saya akan segera ke sana sekarang" Katanya sambil menutup telepon. "A...ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Ryotaro panik. Raizou berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil jas serta topinya. "Ayo, Ryotaro. Ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan". "Ah...! I...iya, Raizou-san!" Kata Ryotaro sambil mengikuti Raizou-san keluar dari ruangannya. -XXX- _Narita Town, Time : 7.30 A.M..._ "Haaaah...hari yang membosankan". Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan di tengah kota karena tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan di rumah. Kalian pasti tahu'kan? Diam di rumah seharian ketika tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Setidaknya, begitulah menurutku. Aku menatap ke arah langit dan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan langsung menyambutku. Meskipun aku sudah menutupi wajahku dengan kerudung di jaketku tapi sinar matakari itu tetap terasa sangat menyilaukan. Aku menghela nafas perlahan. "Kurasa ini juga bukan ide yang bagus untuk keluar di hari sepanas ini. Iya'kan, Ron?". Seekor kucing hitam berkalung biru yang mengikutiku mengeong pelan tanda setuju. Aku tersenyum perlahan ke arahnya. Kalian mungkin menganggapku aneh karena berbicara dengan seekor kucing. Tapi, Ron berbeda. Entah kenapa, sejak aku menemukannya di tengah hujan 5 tahun yang lalu, aku selalu merasa kalau ia adalah kucing yang spesial dan berbeda. Aku merasa...ia bisa mendengarku bahkan mengerti semua yang aku ucapkan. Bagiku, Ron adalah sahabat terbaikku meskipun ia hanya seekor kucing kecil. Tapi, aku tahu. Ia lebih dari itu. -XXX- _Otherworld, Time : Unknown..._ Sebuah dunia kosong yang tidak dihuni oleh manusia. Sebuah dunia yang terletak di luar dimensi manusia sehingga manusia tidak mungkin bisa menjangkaunya. Dunia itu di sebut Otherworld. Di setiap sisi dunia ini terdapat reruntuhan dan puing-puing bangunan yang telah hancur. Rantai-rantai menyerupai jaring laba-laba raksasa menyelimuti seluruh tempat. Tidak ada perbedaan yang jelas antara pagi dan malam ataupun antara hari ini dan keesokan harinya. Setiap saat dunia ini selalu terlihat sama. Dunia ini tidak memiliki waktu yang jelas sehingga kita tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu di dunia ini. Yang pasti...waktu akan terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Namun entah kenapa...terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan dunia itu. Kedatangan manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuh dunia ini...perlahan mulai mengubah batas antara dunia ini dengan dunia manusia... "**Haaaah...aku sudah lelah berjalan. Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?"** Seekor hewan seperti seekor serigala yang berukuran cukup besar berjalan pelan di samping seorang gadis. Hewan itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam sehitam langit di bagian kepala sampai badan bagian atasnya. Sementara, bagian tubuhnya bagian bawah memiliki bulu berwarna putih. Di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung berwarna biru dengan lonceng berbentuk bintang kecil. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya hanya terdiam tanpa merespon ucapan hewan di sampingnya dan terus berjalan maju. Kulitnya berwarna putih dan terlihat sangat pucat mirip seperti hantu. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan simbol berwarna bintang putih. Ia juga hanya mengenakan bikini hitam dengan celana hitam yang sangat pendek ditambah dengan sepatu boot hitam yang cukup panjang. Di tubuhnya juga terdapat 2 bekas luka. Wajahnya tertutup oleh kerudung jaket yang ia kenakan sehingga tidak terlihat jelas. Mereka berdua berjalan di tengah puing-puing sebuah kota yang sudah hancur. Langit berwarna abu-abu terlihat dengan jelas. "**Kau itu. Aku mengajakmu bicara, setidaknya jawablah"** Kata hewan itu kesal. "**Tidak ada yang harus kujawab"** Jawabnya singkat. "**Hah! Lama-lama kau itu membuatku kesal"** Kata hewan itu sambil menghela nafasnya. Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat dan terus berjalan. Mereka mungkin tidak mau ke mana jalan itu akan membawa mereka. Yang pasti, mereka berdua mencari satu hal. Manusia. -XXX- "Toloooong! Toloooong!" Tiba-tiba aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara orang yang tiba-tiba itu. Mereka terlihat bertanya-tanya siapa itu dan dari mana asalnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria melesat dengan kencang di hadapanku dan berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil. Seorang gadis berkacamata yang mengejar pria itu terjatuh di hadapanku dan menangis dengan kencang. "Tolong aku! Pencuri! Orang itu mencuri tasku!" Orang-orang di sekitar langsung mengerumuni gadis itu dan berusaha menenangkannya. Beberapa orang menghubungi polisi untuk menangkap pencuri itu. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku lalu menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya lewat begitu saja". "Meoow". "Ayo, Ron! Kita beri pelajaran si pencuri tas itu!". -XXX- "AAAAAAH! Tolong aku! Kumohon seseorang!". Gadis berjaket hitam dan hewan itu langsung tertegun. "**Kau dengar itu!?"** Tanya hewan itu ke arah gadis di sampingnya. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "**Tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti suara manusia!"** Kata hewan itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ia mendengar suara itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo! Kita tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu di tempat ini!" Hewan itu langsung menyuruh gadis itu untuk naik ke punggungnya dan berlari sekencang angin menuju ke tempat suara itu berasal. Sambil menaiki punggung hewan berbulu hitam itu, gadis itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sebuah papan tulisan yang telah hancur. Meskipun begitu, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertuliskan di sana. '_Narita Town'._ -XXX- "Haah...haaah... he he he...sepertinya mereka tidak mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini. Bagus...kalau aku bisa menjual tas ini, maka aku akan jadi kaya raya!". "Maaf ya, kalau aku mengganggu paman" Kataku. Pencuri itu langsung terkejut ketika mendengar suaraku dan langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Ah! K...kau!? Siapa kau!?". Aku tertawa kecil. "A ha ha. Sebenarnya...aku tidak suka mengganggu orang lain. Tapi...entah kenapa paman sepertinya memintaku untuk mengganggu paman. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menolak". Pria itu melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arahku. "Aku tidak peduli dengan ucapan omong kosongmu itu! Cepat katakan siapa kau!". "Ooh...kasar sekali. Aku jadi takut" Kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. "Dasar! Bocah kecil saja sombong! Awas kau ya! Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" Katanya sambil berlari kearahku. "Silahkan saja. Coba serang aku kalau paman berani!" Tantangku. Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau dari balik saku bajunya dan mengarahkannya ke arahku. "!" Aku yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindarinya dengan cepat. "Sial" Kataku pelan. -XXX- "Haaah...haaaah...aku yakin mahluk-mahluk aneh itu tidak akan mengejarku sejauh ini..." Seorang pemuda tengah bersandar di sebuah tembok yang sepertinya tembok sebuah bangunan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pisau melayang tepat ke arahnya! "Whoaaa!" Teriaknya sambil menghindar. Akibatnya, pisau itu menancap di tembok tempatnya bersandar tadi. Pemuda itu berusaha bangkit berdiri dan melihat bahwa mahluk yang mengejarnya telah ada di hadapannya. Mahluk aneh bertubuh tinggi mirip manusia dengan wajah berbalut perban berwarna hitam dan senjata yang terletak di balik pakaiannya yang berwarna ungu gelap. Sekilas, penampilannya mirip dengan seorang 'ninja'. "A...apa yang kau inginkan dariku! Pergi!" Teriaknya ketakutan. Tap...tap... Suara langkah kaki seseorang. Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara langkah kaki misterius itu dan mendapati seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat tengah berjalan ke arahnya. "**Sepertinya aku membuatmu menunggu".** "Ah..." Pemuda itu berkata pelan. Gadis itu berjalan melewatinya dan berdiri di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mahluk itu. "**Assasin".** "A...assasin...?" Kata pemuda itu ketika ia mendengar gadis itu bicara. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya. Meskipun gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia tahu kalau gadis itu menyruhnya untuk menjauh. Apa gadis itu akan menolongnya? Pemuda itu berjalan pelan dan menjauhi mereka berdua. Kini, yang tersisa hanya mahluk yang di sebut sebagai 'Assasin' dan gadis misterius itu. Mereka berdua berhadapan sesaat. Pemuda itu memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Masih belum ada pergerakan dari mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba, Assassin itu bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang tidak bisa di lihat dengan mata manusia dan mengarahkan sebuah pedang ke arah gadis itu! "A...AWAS!" Teriak pemuda itu. Gadis itu terdiam di tempatnya dan... -XXX- "Akh!" Teriakku lalu terjatuh. Sepertinya pisau itu menggores wajahku dan kerudung yang menutupi wajahku terbuka. Aku bisa melihat darah menetas perlahan dari lukaku. "Cu...curang! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan menggunakan senjata tajam!" Teriakku kesal. "Ha ha ha! Kalau begitu kau harus belajar lebih banyak lagi! Dasar bocah sombong!" Katanya menertawakanku. Aku kembali bangkit berdiri. "UUUKH! Bukan hanya sudah mencuri tapi juga membawa senjata tajam! Apa paman tahu kalau itu melanggar hukum!?". Pria itu mendorongku ke arah tembok dan memegang kedua pundakku. Matanya berhadapan dengan mataku. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli apa yang kulakukan itu melanggar hukum atau tidak. Yang penting aku bisa menikmati kehidupan yang sedang aku jalani saat ini" Katanya tepat di hadapanku. Aku terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti apa yang paman ini maksudkan. Tapi...". Pria itu tertegun. Aku tersenyum. "Sebaiknya, paman bersiap-siap untuk kehidupan yang paman yang baru di dalam penjara". "Apa kau bilang!?" Teriaknya kesal. Ketika ia akan melayangkan pukulannya ke arahku aku langsung berteriak dengan keras. "RON!". -XXX- Gadis itu menangkis serangan Assasin dengan pedang yang ada di tangannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Kerudung jaket yang ia kenakan terbuka dan wajahnya terlihat. Rambutnya hitam,diikat dengan model twintail yang sangat panjang dan tidak terlihat rapi, dimana yang kanan lebih pendek dari yang kiri. Matanya berwarna biru. Terlihat sangat indah seperti sebuah berlian. Selama beberapa saat terjadi pertarungan sengit di antara mereka berdua. Gadis itu terus mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Assasin tapi selalu berhasil mahluk mengerikan itu hindari. Begitu juga sebaliknya. "A...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pemuda itu berkata pelan. Tiba-tiba, keadaan berbalik. Assasin berhasil mendesak gadis itu sehingga pedangnya terjatuh dan mendorongnya ke arah tembok! "Ah!" Teriak pemuda itu panik. Assasin itu meletakkan tangannya di leher gadis itu dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "**Ukh!"** Gadis itu meronta perlahan dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman mahluk itu tapi mahluk itu terlalu kuat. Mahluk itu tidak akan membiarkan pengganggu itu lepas dan langsung mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah gadis itu! -XXX- "RON!". Dengan cepat, Ron langsung menggigit tangan pria itu. "UKH! Hey! Lepaskan kucing sialan ini!". Dengan cepat, Ron langsung naik ke wajah orang itu dan mencakarnya sambil muncul bekas cakaran merah. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya sambil tertawa. Dalam sekejap, orang itu langsung pingsan dengan wajah penuh bekas cakaran dan mulut berbusa. "Meeeow" Ron berjalan pelan ke arahku dan berputar-putar di dekat kakiku. Aku tersenyum dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Kerja bagus, Ron. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan jadi trauma ketika melihat kucing" Kataku sambil sedikit tertawa. Aku berjalan perlahan dan mengambil tas milik gadis itu yang tergeletak. "Misi berhasil". Aku menghela nafas perlahan dan menatap ke arah langit yang berwarna biru. "Yah...kurasa hari ini tidak sepenuhya membosankan. Mungkin saja hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Iya'kan, Ron?". "Meeeow". "A ha ha. Kau kucing yang hebat". "Hey! Siapa di sana!?" Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang polisi datang dan berlari ke arahku dan Ron. "Gawat!" Kataku terkejut. Salah seorang dari polisi itu menunjuk ke arahku. "Kau yang di sana! Jangan bergerak!" "Gawat! Kenapa jadi aku!?" Teriakku sambil berlari dan melempar tas itu ke tanah. "Jangan bergerak!" Teriaknya lagi. Aku langsung berlari pergi dan menutupi wajahku dengan kerudung jaketku. "Ayo, Ron!". Ron langsung naik ke atas kepalaku. "Kutarik perkataanku yang tadi! Hari ini adalah hari yang buruk!" Teriakku yang langsung di sambut oleh suara mengeong Ron. -XXX- "**Bantuan datang!".** Tiba-tiba, hewan bertubuh seperti seekor serigala itu langsung datang dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Assasin. Akibatnya, Assasin dan gadis misterius itu sama-sama terjatuh. "**Kau baik-baik saja?"** Tanyanya. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali bangkit berdiri. "**Mulai dari sini, biar aku yang urus"** Kata hewan itu sambil berlari ke arah Assasin yang masih tergeletak. Dengan cakarnya yang tajam, ia mulai menyerang tubuh Assasin yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Assasin itu mengarahkan sebuah pisau ke arah hewan itu tapi dengan cepat berhasil ia hindari. Gerakannya sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari gerakan Assasin itu. Mahluk itu langsung mengoyak tubuh Assasin dengan taringnya yang sangat tajam seperti sebuah pedang. Dalam sekejap, Assasin sudah tidak bergerak lagi. "**Haah...haaaah...kurasa mahluk itu sudah mati. Kulihat ia sudah tidak bergerak"** Katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Assasin yang tergeletak itu. Sementara hewan itu masih sibuk mengawasi Assasin yang bisa saja tiba-tiba bangkit dan menyerang mereka dari belakang, gadis bermata biru itu berjalan pelan ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tertegun ketika gadis itu mendekatinya. "Si...siapa kau!? Apa kau...juga mau menyakitiku!?". Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu dan menyodorkan tangannya. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. Tapi, ia tahu. Gadis ini bukanlah musuhnya. Perlahan, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu dan bangkit berdiri. "**Sepertinya kali ini kita tepat waktu"** Kata hewan itu sambil berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Hewan itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda itu. "**Kau baik-baik saja?". ** Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. "Y...ya. Aku baik-baik saja". Mahluk berkalung biru itu menghela nafasnya. "**Baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya tidak ada yang terluka. Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami sebentar. Ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu. Kau tidak keberatan'kan?".** "Ti...tidak..." Jawabnya masih dengan nada gugup. "**Jangan takut. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Kami...datang kemari untuk menolongmu".** -XXX- 


End file.
